


The Battle Has Just Begun

by lulu0917



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulu0917/pseuds/lulu0917
Summary: What do you do when someone turns those you love against you? Or when people start to disappear from camp? Well, no one knows. A secret people-stealing organization from one side, and a new enemy from another, join our friends from Camp Half-blood as they give all they have to defeat their ruthless opponents. They think they can do it, the only question is; can they really?
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque & Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo & Hazel Levesque
Kudos: 4





	1. Thoughts and Girls

**I don't own the characters. I only play with them for the entertainment of myself and others.** **Enjoy =)**

* * *

**Jason**

Jason woke up in his quiet praetor's cabin. He glanced at his clock, _9:00 am. Gaah, why do I keep waking up so early?_ He thought to himself. It's been one month since the war with Gaea. Chiron and Lupa had decided to combine the two camps, which meant Jason didn't have to separate from Piper. Or his friends. Or Piper. Especially Piper.

Everyone looked thrilled when the announcement was issued. Except, Jason noted, Reyna, the Praetor of the Twelfth Legion. She appeared distant around him lately and constantly gave him an expression she used when she was in deep thoughts. Deep, _unpleasant_ thoughts. Jason tries to ignore them, but it's kind of hard to enjoy your breakfast when someone is glowering at you from across the room.

 _Enough of this, you just fought in your biggest battle yet, no need for more trouble. Think pleasant thoughts. Think about Piper._ He grinned to himself. Piper, she was something else, in a good sense, of course. She was perfect for him. From her chocolate-washed hair to her kaleidoscope eyes, and her delicate lips.

The former month of pulling everything together after the war went smoothly for him because she was with him every step of the process, which for that, he was grateful. His thoughts were disrupted when he heard a gentle knock on the door.

He got up out of bed to go open up. "Pipes!" He exclaimed.

"Hey, Sparky," She responded, "For a sleepyhead like you, you're up pretty early."

"I now wish I am sleeping," He muttered. He let her step in, then closed the door.

"What are you doing today?" She asked.

"Why?"

"No reason," She innocently smiled.

"Oh, I absolutely believe you," He said sarcastically.

"Okay, fine. What do you want to do today?"

He paused for a moment and really looked at her. She was wearing an extremely faint blue tank top and skinny jeans. Simple and cute. _Stop staring._ Jason mentally face-palmed himself. He then smiled.

"Usual spot?"

"Usual spot," She confirmed.

"Okay, let me just get ready. Give me five minutes?"

"Take your time," She countered.

Jason opened his drawer, picked out a Camp Half-blood shirt, blue jeans, and his comb. He went into the bathroom, pushing the door shut behind him. After having changed into the fresh new clothes, he carefully combed his hair. He took one last glimpse into the mirror, then headed out.

He found a little surprise, though. His bed was expertly done, and his filthy clothes were all in the laundry basket. He also noticed his curtains were open, which allowed tons of light to occupy the area.

Wow, he thought. It's not every day your girlfriend cleans up your cabin for you. Finally, his eyes settled on Piper, tinkering with his clock. He gave her a puzzled look.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Your clock is wrong."

"What?"

"Your clock is two hours early."

"Wait, so that means-"

"Yes, Jace, it's 7:15 right now."

He reacted with a groan. "Why? Just why are you doing this to me?" He thought out loud.

"Um, if you honestly prefer to look at the false time, that's fine," Said a confused Piper.

"What? Oh, uh, I think I was reflecting out loud. I'm mad at myself for waking up too early, you could say. Been doing that for the past week. You know, post-war trauma," He grinned sheepishly.

Piper smirked.

"What?" He demanded.

"Nothing. Anyhow, you ready?" She scanned him. "Oh, no, that will not work," She told him.

"What?" He inquired.

She sauntered up to him, then ruffled his hair so it looked not too formal or too casual. "Today, you're not Praetor Jason; you're just my Jason," She chuckled. "You're not going anywhere with me looking all proper like that."

"Oh, well, thanks for the compliment," He muttered.

"Don't let it get to your head."

"Thanks, Pipes."

She leaned in and pecked him. "Are you all good to go?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you positive?"

"Piper, _yes_."

"So, you're going barefoot?"

Jason looked down. "Oh," Embarrassed that he overlooked something as basic as that, he snatched his socks and boots, then sat down on his bed to put them on. He finished, then stood up and presented himself to Piper.

"Okay, _now_ you're ready," She beamed.

With that, they strolled out the door.


	2. Breakfast and Bushes

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

**Piper**

Jason and Piper were walking along the very edge of the camp's border.

"So," Piper was the first to break the silence. No one was truly themselves at camp when Piper and Jason unsuccessfully returned from their search for Leo. Even with the explosion, they all had a bit of hope, but that flickered away when they found nothing.

"Wanna grab breakfast and have a picnic?" Jason asked.

"Sure," Piper replied with a small smile.

"I'll get the food, do you wanna get the blanket?"

"Mmhmm."

"Alright then, we'll meet under our usual tree."

Piper just nodded. She wasn't feeling herself today. She watched as Jason went off to get the food, then she herself headed off to her own cabin to get the blanket they would sit on. As she made her way to Cabin Ten, she made a mental note not to let her gloominess (where it came from she didn't know) get to her day with Jason. Piper opened the door, only to find all her brothers and sisters still in bed. She opened her chest, took out Katoptris, which she hooked to her belt, and grabbed the blanket, and soon she was heading out to meet her boyfriend. As she neared the tree, she noticed something move slightly from behind one of the tall, surrounding bushes. _I'm probably just tired_. She thought. She spread the blanket out on the grass then looked around to see where Jason was. She spotted him carrying a large basket, with a big grin on his face. When he arrived, she helped him set up the food (hard-boiled eggs, potatoes, bottles of orange juice, pancakes, berries, and muffins), then finally, they sat down.

He unhooked his gladius from his side and set it down on the ground. "So," He said looking up at Piper, "How's life?"

"Other than the fact that we just fought a battle with Mother Earth and a bunch of monsters, nothing much really happening," Piper replied. At this, Jason chuckled. Mostly they talked about the past month, how they planned to live their future, how they were finally at peace, and, finally, Piper mentioned Reyna. "I noticed," She began, "How she's been glaring at you like that."

"Yeah, I don't know what's up with that," Jason shrugged.

"Why do you _think_ she's doing it?"

"I, um, I honestly don't know. I try to ignore it, though."

"Jace, everyone knows why she's doing it."

"Why?"

"Because we combined the camps."

"But why is she taking it out on me? I had nothing to do with the decision making."

Piper stayed quiet for a moment, "You do realize, Jason, she's upset that we're together. She thought that after the war and everything that you would, you know, start something together," Piper said in a low voice. It was now Jason's turn to be quiet.

"Well, listen to me, Piper, I don't care if the whole world turned their anger and hatred towards me so I could start something with her, because nothing, and I mean, _nothing_ will ever make me do that. You're the most important thing to me in the whole universe, Piper, I would never leave you," He said gently, yet firmly. Piper scooted closer to Jason and leaned her head on his chest, his arm around her and his hand in hers.

"I love you, Jason," She said.

"Love you too, Pipes," He said with a smile. They stayed like that for a while, until Piper saw something move in the bushes again. _Okay, maybe I'm not just tired._ She sat up and faced Jason. She looked into his electric blue eyes, wondering if he truly meant what he said. He pulled her in for a kiss. When he finally pulled back, they were both breathless. _Yeah, he definitely meant it._ All of a sudden, Jason tensed and picked up his gladius. "Piper," He said quietly. His battle look was on, his body in stance.

"What? Jason what? You're scaring me," She said. "Jason!" She pleaded. He stood up, unsheathed his sword, and pointed it in the direction of a bush, eyes narrowed. The same one Piper had seen movement behind. Horrified, Piper reached for Katoptris. She slowly pulled it out and stood up. "Get behind me," Jason said to her, and with one swift move, he gently pushed her behind him. "Something's there," He said.

"What do we do?" Asked Piper.

He paused. "What we've been born to do," He looked at her, and they shared a mischievous smile. They were going to fight. "Should I try to charmspeak it first?"

"Well, we should find out what "it" is first, it might just be someone pulling a prank on us."

"Or it could be a monster waiting to rip us apart," Piper muttered.

"Heard that. Though not very likely, considering the fact we haven't crossed the borders." Jason smirked. Then he seemed to remember the current situation. "Okay, we'll go over there slowly, but don't get too close. And, Piper, be ready to run for help in case something happens."

"K, Sparky," With Jason in front and Piper right behind, they slowly advanced. Soon, they were right in front of the bush, (these bushes were about 5 feet tall). Jason nodded at Piper. He cautiously stuck his sword into the bush and moved it to the side so he could see behind it. All of a sudden, a hand carrying a knife slashed Jason on his arm. He cried out in pain, then Piper screamed. Jason turned to tell Piper to run, but she was on the ground, unconscious. "PIPER!" Jason yelled. Clutching his arm, he started towards her, only to feel the hilt of a sword on the back of his head. And just like that, he collapsed.


	3. Panic and Blood

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

**Annabeth**

Annabeth got up from the breakfast table, determined to find Percy. She walked around the cabins, went inside Poseidon's, asked everyone she saw along the way, but still no Percy. Where is he? After a little more walking she found him in the training area, sitting on the ground, playing with his sword, looking, really, really, gloomy. I should've known he'd be here. Stupid Wise Girl. "Hey," She said. He looked up at her, his expression turning from gloom to frustration. "Do you know where Jason is? We were supposed to train after breakfast," He said.

"Um, no, I haven't seen him, but, I'll go ask Piper," Annabeth said with a smile.

"Thanks, Wise Girl."

"Anytime, Seaweed Brain," She left the training area and made her way to Cabin 10. When she arrived she knocked on the door. Drew opened it. "Yes?" She said.

"Uh, I need to speak with your counselor."

"Oh, Piper, she isn't here."

Annabeth frowned. "What do you mean, she isn't here?"

"I mean, she isn't here."

"Then where is she?"

"I have no idea."

"She didn't say anything before she left?"

"No one saw her this morning, her bed was empty when we woke up."

Worry washed over Annabeth. It wasn't like Piper to just leave without telling her cabin mates. And it definitely wasn't like Jason to ditch training. "Um, I got to go, but keep a lookout."

"Whatever. Life is better without that Dumpster Queen anyway," Drew said with a snarl.

Rolling her eyes, Annabeth ran to the training area, where she found Percy sitting just as before. When he saw her running, he stood up. "Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Piper," She panted, "is missing."

"What? What do you mean she's missing?"  
"I went to her cabin, but they said her bed was empty in the morning."

"This isn't good."

"Should we ask Reyna if she's seen Jason because he might know where Piper went?"

"You go ask Reyna, and I'm going to go to Chiron."

"Alright."

And so Annabeth went to Reyna's cabin. She was going to knock when the door opened. "Oh, hey Annabeth," Said a tired-looking Reyna. "Everything okay?"

"Um, not really. Have you seen Jason anywhere?"

"No, why?"

"He and Piper are missing."

Reyna seemed to forget about her sleepiness, as she has Annabeth's full attention now. "What?"

"No one knows where they went."

"That's not good, at all. We need to find both of them, and soon."

"I looked all over, but, nothing."

"Did you check Camp Jupiter's area?"

"No. Not yet, I'll go now though."

"Great, I'll come with you."

So together, Annabeth and Reyna walked around Camp Jupiter's territory, looking for the missing couple. "Did you sleep well?" Annabeth asked.

"No, honestly, not really."

"You should take some time off, you know, every once in a while. I mean, Jason does it, and Camp Jupiter is doing fine."

Reyna thought for a moment as if considering it. "I can't," She finally said. "A good praetor should always be on duty."

"So Jason isn't a good praetor?"

"I didn't say that it's just…um.."

"Exactly, everyone deserves a break now and then, even the best praetors, Reyna. You deserve time for yourself, don't you think?"

Reyna sighed, "I guess, I just don't want to leave the camp in-"

"You don't want the camp to fall in the wrong hands. Don't worry, Jason's good at his job, he can handle the camp on his own for a few days."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"So what do you say? Take a week off?"  
"I guess so," They fell into a comfortable silence until Annabeth broke it.

"Um, Reyna, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, of course."  
"About Piper," She began. "And her relationship with Jason."

At this Reyna's look hardened. "Piper's just-"

"ANNABETH! REYNA!" The two girls turned around to see Percy running towards them, Frank and Hazel at his heels. "I was on my way to see Chiron, and I found Hazel and Frank. It turns out Hazel saw Piper, and Frank saw Jason," Percy said.

"Really?!" Annabeth exclaimed, "Where?"

"I saw her leave her cabin with a blanket early this morning," Hazel explained.

"And I saw Jason leaving breakfast with a basket, probably filled with food," Said Frank.  
"They might've gone for a picnic," Reyna said. "Did you see which direction they went in?"

"Piper went north of her cabin."

"And Jason?"

"East."

"Oh, I know where they went," said Annabeth.

"Where?" Percy demanded.

"Piper and Jason have this one area farther down, closer to the woods, where they like to spend time together. It's kind of hidden and surrounded by high bushes, making it hard to miss, so it's a pretty good place to go when you're trying to stay away from everyone else."  
"How do you know they go there all the time?" Frank asked.

"Piper tells me about this kind of stuff," Annabeth shrugged.  
"Then let's go, just to check on them and make sure they're fine," Hazel suggested.

"Maybe they'll share their breakfast," Percy said with a grin. Annabeth lightly smacked his arm with a playful scowl.

They started towards Camp Half-blood, then Annabeth led the way to the hidden tree. When they got there, they found a blanket spread out on the floor, food on the blanket, and the basket. But no Jason and Piper.

"Okay, something is definitely wrong," Said a worried Hazel. They walked closer to examine the scene. "You guys, look," Said Reyna pointing. She walked over and picked up Jason's sword sheath. With wide eyes, Hazel showed them Katoptris' sheath nearby.

"Something bad happened," Hazel said in a low voice. "They took out their weapons to fight."

"We should look around for clues," Percy said. He made his way near the tall bushes. He crouched down, then called out, "Guys, come see this," They made their way to where he was, then saw what it was that he was looking at. There was something smeared on the grass. In two different areas, one behind the other. That something was something red. That something was blood.


	4. Questions and a Threat

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

**Percy**

Percy didn't know what to think of it. He woke up one morning, and Piper and Jason go missing. All they know is that they were seen last heading towards "their tree" to have breakfast. Percy and the others had gone there and saw a blanket on the grass, and food, and a basket on the blanket.

They also saw the sheaths of their weapons, Jason's gladius sword, and Piper's Katoptris. After a little further examination of the scene and Percy noticed some blood smeared on the grass near one of the tall surrounding bushes. It was weird but evident that they took their weapons out to fight, which isn't a good sign. After he saw the blood, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Percy, and Reyna decided to tell Chiron and Lupa right away. And so that's exactly what they did.

"I don't understand who would've done such a thing," said Chiron.

"What should we do now?" Asked Annabeth.

"Well," Began Chiron. "For now, one of you go and get me Drew Tanaka, the one from Cabin 10, please."

"I'll go," Percy said.

"Very well, thank you."

"Mm-hmm," He turned to walk out the door when it flew open. Rachel walked in, panting. "Hey," She muttered.

"Hi," Percy quickly left before she could reply, determined to get behind this whole thing. He headed over to Cabin 10 and gently tapped on the door. After a few moments, an extremely irritated Drew opened up. "Ugh, what _is_ it with you guys today?" She exclaimed. "First, your girlfriend, and now you? What do you want?"

"I very much want nothing from you, I'm simply here to escort you to Chiron. He needs to see you." He said, irritated.

At that, she straightened up. "Fine, just a second," She turned around to face the inside of her cabin, and shouted, "Mitchell, you're in charge until I come back, Chiron needs me," She paused. "And, _don't_ do anything stupid!"

She finally emerged, and they left, earning a couple of looks from the campers. When the two arrived, Percy opened the door and let Drew walk in first. She took a look at her surroundings and then focused her attention on Chiron.

"Drew, as you might've heard earlier, your head counselor, Piper, has gone missing. And now it turns out Jason has disappeared as well," He paused, hesitating to continue. "Until we find Piper, we need someone to take over as a temporary head counselor. And I see you as the best person for the job."

"Oh, I, um, you want me to be the head counselor for Cabin 10?"

"Yes, until Piper returns," He scanned her for a moment. "Do you think you can responsibly handle it?"

"Yes, I think I can," She replied bluntly.

"Great, Percy, would you mind announcing to Cabin 10 the news, letting them know the situation?"

"Yes," Percy replied.

"Oh, and before I forget, alert the head counselors, we will have a meeting to discuss the current situation. Drew, go get ready for the meeting then help Percy round up the counselors."

"Okay," Drew said.

"Maybe I should go too, you know, to help gather all the heads?" Asked Annabeth.

"Yes, Annabeth should come." Blurted out Percy. He couldn't stand Drew, who gave him a look when he asked for Annabeth to join them.

"No, Annabeth, I need you here, besides, Drew and Percy can handle it on their own." Annabeth had no expression on her face, but Percy could tell she was doing all she could to restrain herself from pulling her dagger out. He could see it in her eyes, there was a look of hatred and longing in them. "Okay, fine. Whatever." She finally said. And so, Percy and Drew headed off to Cabin 10, alerting any heads they saw on the way. When they finally get to her cabin, Drew opened the door. Percy walked in after her and saw pink curtains, pink bed sheets, pink towels, pink everything. _How does Piper do it?_ He saw about a dozen girls and half that many boys looking up at them. Percy started getting ready to tell them what just happened when Drew began. "Our head counselor is missing, along with her boyfriend, Jason Grace. That leaves us with no one in charge. So, Chiron put _me_ as temporary head until we find them. If you don't believe me, ask him," She said, pointing at Percy. He took the opportunity to speak up.

"Uh, yeah, Drew's your temporary head," Some people groaned, some people threw themselves on their beds, face first, and some people muttered _no._ He then turned to Drew, "Come on, we got a meeting to go to, and the rest of the heads to find."

They turned to walk out and made their way to the rest of the cabins. Once they made sure they alerted all the counselors, the two themselves went to the Big House, where they found Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Reyna, Rachel, Chiron, and all the other heads (Katie, Clarisse, Will, Nyssa, Connor, Pollux, Nico, Butch, Clovis, Lou Ellen, and a few others). As soon as they walked in, silence washed over everyone. Until Rachel broke it, "Where are Jason and Piper?"

Someone else asked, "How come they aren't with us right now?" And another asked, "Why is there a meeting at such short notice?" Percy looked to Chiron, and he nodded. As Percy looked at the crowd, he raised his hand for silence, and it worked almost instantly. "Jason and Piper are missing. I and a few others went to the last place they were at and found their weapons' sheaths on the ground, and blood on the grass. That's all we know," At this, there were some gasps.

"W-what do you thi-think happened?" Asked a frightened Katie. "We don't know yet, but we will find out," Said Reyna, determined.

"Well, the reason you are all here is that I think our camps are under threat, and we need to keep everyone safe. So, I want all of you counselors to round up your cabin mates and stay in your cabins. No one is allowed to leave, except you counselors. Once you have everyone rounded up, explain the situation. And, since we'll be having meetings more often, you will each need to pick one person from your cabin to be in charge whenever you aren't around. That's all for now, so, is everything clear?"

"Yes," Everyone said in unison.

"Good, you may leave," Chiron commanded grimly.


	5. The Arrow Has Been Released

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

**Piper**

Piper slowly opened her eyes, blinking to adjust to the bright sunlight streaming in from the windows. When her eyes fully opened, she sat up, ignoring the stinging pain in the back of her head, and looked around, taking in her surroundings. She was in a room large in quantity, with high windows, fancy curtains, and window seats. There was a small table, with Katoptris and Jason's sword on it, which were sitting unsheathed next to a bowl of fruit. In one corner, there was a white closet, which was standing next to a matching dresser. There were a mini-fridge and a small oven too.

There was a full built-in kitchen alongside that as well. There was a TV hanging off the wall parallel to the bed she was settled in. She noticed the bed was against the corner of the room, and to the right side of it was a small bedside table, which had a bowl of ambrosia and a bottle of nectar on its top. There were some bandages and a few other first aid items too. When she heard a groan, she twisted to find her eyes landing on a wounded Jason, who was lying on the bed next to her. He began stirring, and soon, his eyes opened. He looked around and sat up when he saw Piper. He moaned when he used his injured arm to support his weight. "Careful, you'll tear it even more," Piper said, helping him up.

"Where are we?" Jason croaked.

"I don't know."

"Are you hurt?"

Piper shook her head.

"Are you feeling alright? Everything good?"

Piper hesitated. She opened her mouth, then closed it.

"Piper, is everything good?" Jason repeated, his voice laced with concern.

"I'm fine, my head's a little woozy but fine."

"Is it bleeding? If someone knocked you out, it must have been a hard hit. Turn around, let me take a look." He said.

"No, I'm fi—"

"Pipes—"

"You're the one who's injured!"

"Piper, turn around. Now." He said sternly. She widened her eyes at his tone and did as he said. He threaded his fingers through her thick hair, parting it and reaching for her scalp. When he got to his target, he felt for bumps. And when he found one, he started rubbing it gently. Piper inhaled sharply. It stung, but she didn't want Jason to know. There were more important things at hand.

"Does that hurt?" He asked softly.

"No, not at all."

He added a little more pressure. "Okay, okay, it hurts! But only when you press on it. So, I'm fine."

"There's blood."

Piper opened her mouth to speak when his words truly sunk in. "I'm still fine. You can stop."

He didn't stop right away, only when she spun around out of irritation did he remove his hand from the back of her head. He tried to keep his face neutral, but judging by Piper's expression, she saw the smirk growing on his face. He changed the subject. "What's the last thing that happened?" He asked.

"All I remember is something lurking behind the bushes, us going to go check, and you getting hurt, then I think that's when I got hit and got knocked out. There was someone behind us."

"Yeah, I turned to tell you to run and get help, but you fainted. Then something hit my head, and I went down too." Piper took a deep breath at that.

"Let me see your arm. There are some bandages and ambrosia and stuff over there."

Jason turned around so Piper could work on his injured arm. She got some bandages, ambrosia, and nectar and set them on the bed in front of her. As soon as she made contact with Jason's arm, he hissed in pain.

"Hold still," Piper mumbled. She got to work, wiping off the dried blood and giving him ambrosia and nectar from time to time. As she finished wrapping up the bandages, the door to the room opened. Four people walked in; a girl who looked an awful lot like Reyna, a little older though, then a beautiful looking girl with caramel-colored hair, after that came in Thalia, then finally, Leo.

Wait.

Backtrack.

What?

After some silence and a whole lot of staring, Piper found her voice. "Leo," She breathed. "You're alive."

He chuckled, "Hey, Beauty Queen. Jason," Leo nodded to the boy who was still recovering from the shock.

"Wha-you- you're ali-you're alive. You're _alive,_ " Said a stunned Jason. "How?" He asked in an unsteady voice.

"I used the physician cure. I had Hazel use the mist so that I could take the real one. You guys had a fake," Leo replied.

"Leo," Piper breathed out again. She was evidently still processing this new information.

"Heh, yeah. That's me. Oh, guys. Meet Calypso, my girlfriend," He pointed to the girl with the caramel hair. "And Hylla, Reyna's sister," He gestured to the other girl. "And, you already know Thalia, so no need for introductions with her," He said with a smirk, but that just earned him a slap from Thalia.

"How's his arm?" Thalia asked Piper.

"It bled a lot, but I put some nectar on it and wrapped it up, so he should be good to go now," Piper said.

"I'm _right_ here," Jason said, clearing his throat. That earned him an eye roll from both Thalia and Piper.

"Right, so, we brought you guys here because we need a favor from you two," Leo said.

"Sure, but, uh, where exactly is "here?" Piper asked.

"Well, we don't really have a name for it yet, but we'll explain everything in the meeting at the Big House Two."

"Big House 2?" Jason asked incredulously.

"Yes, Big House 2. This place is a camp that we put together. We want it to be half Camp Half-Blood and half Camp Jupiter," Calypso explained.

"Okay, hold up, let me get this straight. You guys put together half of each Camp here, spied on us, knocked out my girlfriend and me, kidnapped us, and now you're _asking for our help_?" Jason asked. Was he angry?

"Well, heh, when you put it _that_ way…" Leo trailed off.

"Jason, please," Thalia started. "We understand that you're upset but—"

"Upset?" Jason spoke in the calmest voice ever. Piper knew, though, he was about to explode. "What makes you think I'm upset?"

"Wait, so, you're _not_ ups—"

"I'm furious."

Cue awkward silence.

More silence.

Even more.

Finally, the arrow has been released from the bow.

"WHAT IN FREAKING ZEUS' NAME WERE YOU THINKING!? NO ONE IN THEIR RIGHT STATE OF MIND WOULD PULL THIS KIND OF CRAP!"

Thalia took three steps back, while Calypso clung to Leo's arm, who was staring wide-eyed with an open mouth, and Hylla kept a straight face, but there was a hint of fear and shock in her expression. Piper gulped. She had never seen Jason like this before. She was scared.

"Jason, we're really sor—" Leo began.

"You're sorry?" Jason asked in that calm voice.

"Yes, we—"

Jason jumped off the bed, and, on his way to face them, grabbed his sword, which was sitting unsheathed on the table. He grabbed Leo despite Calypso's shrieks of protest and shoved him up against the wall, positioning his sword against his neck.

"WE THOUGHT YOU WERE FREAKING DEAD! YOU LEAVE US FOR MONTHS, THEN HAVE SOMEONE KIDNAP US AND BRING US TO YOU. YOU ASK FOR OUR HELP, AND NOW YOU SAY YOUR FREAKING SORRY!? WHO CAME UP WITH THIS TRASH? HUH? WHOSE IDEA WAS IT? WAS IT YOUR IDEA? OR WAS IT THAT GIRLFRIEND OF YOURS WHO YOU SEEMED TO BE OCCUPIED WITH WHEN WE ALL THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD? TELL ME. WHOSE. WAS. IT?" Jason roared. He was fuming, Leo was shaking, and everyone else was still, knowing that with Jason this mad, there was unquestionably nothing they could do except stand back and watch.


	6. An Offer and Her First Time

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

**Jason**

Something seemed to have snapped inside of Jason. He had Leo pinned against the wall with his sword pressed on his neck. If he added any more pressure, he'd draw blood for sure.

Calypso was begging him to let Leo go, while said boy was looking at him horrified. Hylla just stood there, looking bored and somewhat curious. After a few agonizing minutes, Thalia and Piper rushed to pry Jason away from Leo.

"Come on, Jace, let him go," Piper said in a shaky voice.

Thalia carefully took his sword away from him while Piper led him back to the bed.

He tried to get a hold of Leo, but even though Piper seemed scared, her grasp on him was firm. He sat, fuming, not having released all his anger on the son of Hephaestus yet.

Calypso hurried to Leo and hugged him. "Don't worry, Sunshine, I'm fine," He murmured. Sunshine, Jason mentally snorted. What kind of nickname was that? As if reading his thoughts, Piper nudged him gently.

He looked at her, and she nodded her head towards Leo, a begging look on her face. He knew what she wanted; he was to apologize. He knew what he did was messed up, but still, Leo deserved it.

Even though he was his friend, but, was he still? Would Leo hold him to this forever? Would he put it between their friendship? He couldn't risk it. "I'm sorry," Jason grumbled.

"Nah, it's okay. Honestly, I deserved that. I should've found a way to tell you guys," Leo answered gravely.

"Yeah, you did," Jason muttered quietly. Apparently not so quietly though, as Piper elbowed him, hard. Gods, that girl is _strong_.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. For real. You happy?" Jason asked her, frustrated.

"Nope," She responded, popping the "p" at the end. Jason sighed.

"Well," Hylla started. "Jason, Piper, we're going to make you an offer." The attention of said boy and girl was on her now.

"What kind of offer?" Piper asked.

"Let me explain," Hylla said, somewhat irritably. "We'll give you guys, let's say, until tomorrow morning, to decide. You guys can sleep it off, as the sun is close to setting. If you say yes and help us, things will be in your favor. If not, you give us no choice but to, well, lock you up, and I'm telling you now, things won't be pleasant for you. At all."

"Why lock us up?" Jason asked. Absurd, he thought.

"Because this whole thing is still a secret. If we let you two go, you'll end up back at Camp Half-Blood, and everyone will ask where you were. And you'll tell them everything. Even if you swear not to, it's too risky."

"Well, look, I think this is ridic—"

"Um, hold up, Jase. We'll think about it and give you an answer tomorrow."

Muteness followed Piper's words until Jason broke it with a grunt, which was the result of her nudging him, hard.

"Right, yeah. Whatever." He flinched when Piper gave him the stink eye because of it.

"Wait," Jason stopped them before they turned to leave. "You said that if we agree, things will be in our favor, right?"  
"Precisely," Hylla replied coldly.

"Care to be more specific?" Jason returned.

"Simple, you'll each be promised the position of praetor." With that, Hylla beckoned for the other three people to follow her out the door, leaving a gaping and wide-eyed couple staring after them.

After five minutes of staring at the door, Piper broke the silence.

"Well, that was not what I expected." She and Jason were seated side by side on the edge of the bed, hands joined.

"I could say the same."

"I'm still trying to process Leo being alive."

"I'm still trying to process this whole entire thing."

"Yes, and that other girl. Reyna's sister."

"What was her name? Helen? Hillary? Ha-"

"Hylla."

"Right. And, look, Leo's gone for a few months and, next time we see him, he has himself a girlfriend. I've never seen Leo look at anybody like that."

Piper chuckled quietly. "Yeah, she seems like a nice girl. Calypso. I like her name. She'd do Leo well. He needs someone like her to be by his side all the time."

"Agreed." Jason jerked his chin towards Piper, "How's your head?"

"I should be asking how your arm is."

"Well, you didn't, and I asked how your head is," He teased.

Piper playfully slapped his knee. "I'm fine."

"I didn't ask if you're fine, I asked how your head is doing," He said, trying hard not to smirk.

"So you don't care to know of my wellbeing?" Their bodies had somehow gotten a few inches closer.

"Of course I do. But seeing most of you well, my only concern at the moment is your injury," His eyes explored hers.

"I'm not the one who's injured."

"Say we both are but don't say that. You were bleeding too."

"I'm fine now."

"You don't know that," The two have now gotten impossibly closer.

"I don't, but there is one thing I _do_ know. There's something, I really want it. Really badly."

"And what's that?" He whispered.

"This," She leaned in and pressed her lips to his. His response was immediate. Soon, what started off as a gentle, sweet kiss turned into an aggressive and desired one filled with need.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, as one of his hands trailed down to envelop her slender waist, while the other found its way to the back of her thigh.

She pulled back for a split second, seeing the look on her face and the way her chest heaved up and down for air was all it took for Jason to make the next move.

Standing, he lifted her up, pulling her closer to him. Moving back towards the bed, he began attacking her neck, slowly lowering them down onto the mattress.

"Jason," She moaned. When he didn't respond, she tried again, firmer this time. "Jason." Her tone made him pull away.

"Hmm?"

"The door. Make sure it's locked."

He didn't waste a minute. After making sure no one would be able to disturb them, he took his place on the bed once again, hovering over Piper. He used one arm to hold his weight, as to not place it all on top of her, and the other to caress her face.

He pushed a strand of her hair away from her face, his expression filled with lust, hers with desire and want, it seemed. "Piper, are you sure you want to do this? It's a big step." He asked, his voice hoarse.

"Of course I do." A light shade of pink dusted her cheeks.

"Losing your virginity, is it something you really want right now? Because once we do it, there's no going back."

Her blush increased as she nodded shyly and avoided his gaze. He didn't mean to make her uncomfortable, and, as much as it was entertaining to see her like this by his doing, he needed to know she was ready. That this wasn't something she would regret.

"Well then, I guess it's settled." Jason smiled knowingly. Stroking her hair, he leaned in and brushed his lips against her ear. "You need to tell me if you want to stop, or if I hurt you in a way I shouldn't. It'll be a bit painful in the beginning, but the pleasure will make you forget about it."

All she did was nod. Jason pressed a kiss under her ear, then took her earlobe in his mouth, biting softly. He heard her breathing hitch, then slid a hand down to her hip. Her own hands made their way to the hem of his shirt and began to slide it across his back and over his head.

She was already wearing a tank top from earlier in the day, so it made his job a whole lot easier. He used a finger to slide the straps of her tank top one by one down her shoulders, slowly, seductively, then pulled the whole thing over her head. Her breathing came in faster, and a look he couldn't place clouded her eyes. Undoubtedly fear. Or nervousness.

"Piper, relax, it'll be okay."

"I know. I trust you." She gave a small nervous smile.

His hands toyed at her middle, at the waistband of her jeans. He unbuttoned them, then pulled down the short zipper. Sliding them off her legs and throwing them off the side of the bed, he glanced at Piper's face.

She was gazing at him with such intense emotion; he wasn't sure what exactly it was. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why? Are you not?" She sputtered. He blinked. She was nervous.

Beyond nervous, she was scared.

"Piper, we don't have to do t—" He stopped as she began undoing the button on his pants. She pulled them down to his knees, then used her feet to slide them off his legs all the way, then to the ground.

Piper brought her hands to the back of his shoulders and pulled him down to her, bringing their mouths together. Some more fumbling and kissing later, and they were both bare. "Are you ready?" Jason asked, positioning himself to enter her.

"Yes, I am. I'm ready."

With a nod from Piper, he slipped inside. She gasped, but the following sound of pleasure (which matched his own) diluted any hint of pain that she was feeling, much to Jason's relief. He stayed like that for a bit, allowing the two of them to get used to the feeling of him inside her, when finally, Jason spoke, "Piper, I'm going to move now."

She swallowed, her eyes half shut, "Okay."

That was all he needed. The next time when he slammed into her, he knew for sure this was something she would not regret. Neither of them would.

Still recovering from his high, and still inside of her, he began stroking her hair. "Are you okay?" He whispered.

"I'm fine," She smiled weakly.

"Are you in any pain?"

Piper hesitated, biting her lip.

"Piper, are you in any pain?" Jason repeated.

"Yes, but only a little. Don't worry."

He kissed her. Hard. After pulling back, he carefully extracted from her, extracting a moan from Piper.

He chuckled lightly. "I love you."

"I love you more."

"I love you most."

"I love you moster."

Jason laughed. "Moster? What?"

"I'm tired, I don't know what I'm saying," Piper mumbled. Her eyes fluttered shut. Then open again.

Jason flipped them over in a way that had their hearts beating against each other.

Then he placed his hands on her hips and scooted her down a little so that her head was resting on his chest,—in a way that allowed her to listen to his heart's beat so that she felt safe—and her legs laying together in between both of his.

He wrapped his arms around her warm body, and kissed her hair, "Goodnight, Pipes."

She uttered something inaudible.

Sleep soon overtook them, that night, however, Jason slept with the happiest of thoughts.

Because, that night, he did something only he had the honor of doing. He took something only he would ever get to take. He saw what no one else had ever seen. And most importantly, he had the most beautiful girl in the world—the most loving, caring one. The most one that mattered to him in his life. He had Piper McLean by his side, and that was all he needed.


	7. Boulders and a Shattered Heart

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

**Reyna**

This was like nothing Reyna had ever seen before. Jason, Piper, and three high ranked people have gone missing. Some from Camp Jupiter. Meaning Chiron was right; the camps _are_ under threat. But who? Who dared attempt something like this?

Reyna had taken Annabeth's advice and now had the week off to herself. Though there really was no difference, as the missing people issue was growing, all hands needed to be on deck. There would be no time for a break these next few days, or weeks.

Reyna was currently walking around the Camp, bored with nothing to do, until she spotted a familiar face. Thalia. What was she doing here? _Perhaps she's heard about Jason going missing,_ she thought.

"Thalia!" Reyna shouted, just loud enough to get her attention. Said girl spun around, a look of surprise and guilt etched onto her face. Why guilt? Reyna walked up to her and nodded in greeting.

"Thalia. Such a pleasant surprise. You heard about Jason?"

"Yes, I did."

Short, clipped answers. Huh.

"And you're here because….?"

"I'm here to see if I can help with the search," Thalia said blankly.

"Ah, I see."

"Seeing that there isn't much I can do, I will be on my way. I'll see you around, Reyna."

"Yes, see you around."

That must have been one of the oddest encounters Reyna has ever had. She wondered whether or not Thalia was up to something. There was only one way to find out. She was going to follow her. She was going to get to the bottom of this.

After leaving the camp, and after plenty of walking, Thalia went around through a big clearing towards some moss-covered boulders. She pushed some moss to the side, revealing a small, built-in device. She put her hand palm down and held it for a few seconds. A scanner, Reyna realized.

A boulder then moved to the side, and Thalia went in. Reyna hurried to follow. Walking through the big rocks, Reyna looked around and stifled a gasp. What the hell _was_ this place? It was enormous. A few cabins stood lining the left edge, some only half-built. To the right, there was a large looking house.

It seemed to be four or five stories high, and it was rather broad. There was another building, only a bit larger standing farther back than the rest of everything else. There was a smaller building, close to the size of a ranch house, across from what seemed to be a training area. The structure might be an infirmary, thought Reyna.

"What do you think?" Thalia asked.

Reyna gasped. Eyes wide, she turned to find Thalia smirking with an eyebrow raised,

"Did you honestly think I didn't know I was being followed? Nevermind that, welcome to, well, uh, we don't have a name yet, but, eh, I'll let Hylla explain to you. Go on to the Big House Two, go straight, then turn left. Enter the first room," Thalia beckoned to the large building, the close one.

Reyna went, following her instructions; she walked through the halls, passing a room labeled "Jason and Piper." So they were here. Still in shock, she looked for the door she was to go to. She found it easily as her sister's name was on it, and knocked. Hylla opened it.

"Hello, Reyna. Come in."

She did. As soon as Reyna was settled, Hylla wasted no time in explaining.

"You're probably confused, so I'll get right to it, and I'd prefer for you not to interrupt. Leo, Calypso, his girlfriend, Thalia, and I have put together, or at least, we're in the process of doing so, but we're putting together a camp. One that will be a mix of both Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. So far, we have an infirmary, a praetor's house, a training area, the kitchens, and you're in the Big House Two right now. Some of the cabins are still being built, and we have many bedrooms in this building. Jason and Piper are here actually, why don't you go see them?"

Reyna stared wide-eyed at her sister, "Um, alright." She left and had no trouble spotting the couple. They were standing close to outside their bedroom, talking in hushed voices. Reyna's heart ached; she wished Jason was hers. She wished _she_ was there instead of Piper. She missed him.

And right then and there, Reyna made a decision. She was going to get Jason back, no matter what it took. Even if she had to lie or steal. Or kill. Because she was Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, and if she wanted something, she would get it, and _nobody_ would be able to stop her. "Jason!" She called. Ignoring the look of surprise on both of their faces, she only focused on him. "One second!" He called back.

He turned back to kiss Piper, then leaned in and whispered something in her ear. She blushed hard, and he smirked. _To Tartarus with you, McLean._ Jason made his way over to her, while Piper stood back, waiting.

"Reyna, nice to see you here," Jason smiled. _If only you knew how much those words mean to me._

"Jason, I need to tell you something."

"Alright, shoot."

"Piper," Here goes nothing.

His expression turned serious, "What about Piper?"

"She's, well, she's hiding some things from you, and I think you have the right to know."

"What do you mean?" His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"See, she knew about Leo being alive the whole time, and, well, she was kind of cheating on you with him behind your back."

"What?" Jason's expression almost made Reyna smile. He believes me— _goodbye_ , devil.

"I'm sorry."

Jason whips around and storms up to Piper. "I cannot believe you! After yesterday, after everything, this is how you pay me back?"

"Wha—what? What are you talking about?"

"Shut UP! Don't you dare act like you don't know what I'm saying! It's taking _all_ of my courage to resist running my sword through you right now!"

Piper's eyes widened even more. Yes, feel the pain you rat.

"Jason, I don't kn—"

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about! You knew about Leo being alive the whole time, and then, as if that wasn't enough, you cheated on me with him! Does that sound familiar?"

"That—no. Jason, that's not true, I would never do that!" Her voice broke.

"Enough with your lies, okay. We're done!"

"Ar-are you bre-breaking up with me?" Teras were streaming down her face. _Do you like how that feels, you Aphrodite slut?_

"No, I'm about to kiss you," _WHAT? NO!_ "Of course I'm breaking up with you!"

"Jason," Piper's hurt and confused expression seemed to melt something behind Jason's eyes, but he quickly turned to a cold look. "Goodbye, Piper."

By now, her eyes were red, and she was breathing heavily and fast. Reyna pushed away any bit of guilt as Jason walked up to her. He stopped only when he was about half a foot away from her.

"I don't know what I would've done without you. I was wrong to stay in the Greek Camp with her. I had everything I could ever want with you. So, thank you." He whispered. _Oh, my gods, oh, my gods, oh, my gods, it worked, it worked, it worked._

Jason leaned in. _He's actually going to do it._ His soft, gentle lips met hers. He kissed her, hard, in front of Piper. Piper, the girl whose heart he shattered. Well, technically, the girl whose heart they _both_ shattered.


	8. Wise-Girl and a Letter

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

**Annabeth**

Annabeth was confused. Truly confused. It's been longer than a week, and every day more people were disappearing. Thalia had come and gone this morning, then Reyna vanished. A few hours later, Hazel. And now Frank is devastated. Piper and Jason, well, still no news about them. Yesterday Chiron called a meeting for the counselors, he said that there was no point in retaining everyone in their cabins because they're all going to keep disappearing. Or getting kidnapped. Nobody knows.

It was evening time now, and Annabeth was with Percy. They had just finished dinner, and they decided to take a walk for an hour or so. "Wise Girl?"

"Yeah? Yeah, Percy?"

His grip tightened on her hand. "Are you okay?" They stopped walking. "Annabeth?" Tears had gathered in her eyes. "Are any of us okay, Percy? Piper is gone, and Jason, and Hazel, and Reyna, and, and, this is just too much. And I don't know what to do and I feel like it's all my faul—"

"Don't say that, Annabeth." He embraced her, wrapping his arms around her tightly as she cried into his chest. "None of this is your fault. You have nothing to do with this, alright? Please don't say that."

"I know, it's just, what if _they're_ not fine. What if they ki-killed Piper, o-or Jason a-and, I just can't live with myself if something happened to them."

"Hey, hey, hey. What are you saying? Annabeth. Do you have anything to do about the kidnappings?"

"I-no I- _what?_ "

"Do you?"

"No, Percy! What kind of question _is_ that?" She looked up at him through tear-filled eyes, frowning.

"Relax, I'm trying to prove a point to you. If you have nothing to do with it, which I know you don't, then you have nothing to feel bad about. Piper and Jason will be fine. And Reyn—"

"To Tartarus with Reyna! Okay! I just need Piper back, then I'll be able to breathe. Besides, Reyna's a bit—"

"Hey! No! Why would you say that? Annabeth, I thought you guys were friends?"

"Well, yes, but, she hates Piper just because Jason picked her and if she hates Piper then I hate her."

"You sound like you're obsessed with Piper. You weren't always like this, Annabeth. What's going on?" Percy raised a brow.

"Well, I guess you don't really know how much a person means to you until they're taken away. Piper is like my sister, and I think I just used to take her presence for granted."

"Huh. Well, you should go rest, sleep, settle down, calm yourself. We have another meeting tomorrow, early, so I'm going to go to sleep early."

"Okay, I love you, Percy."

He smiled, his green eyes twinkling. "I love you more, Annabeth. My favorite Wise-Girl."

"I better be your only Wise-Girl." She raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, no one to play the role of my girlfriend better than you."

"Except I'm not playing it."

"Exactly." He kissed her, then led her to her cabin. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Seaweed Brain." She hugged him quickly, then headed to her cabin to get ready for bed. She walked into Cabin Six, noting that almost everyone was asleep. She opened her chest and took out a comfortable tee-shirt and black leggings, then went to the bathroom to change. Annabeth undressed, showered quickly, then put on her clothes. Looking into the mirror, she dried her hair with a gray towel. She closed the bathroom door behind her when she was done, and walked over to her bed, grabbing a book from the shelf. When she pulled her blanket up to lay down, she stopped. The moon her only light, she saw a white envelope, with her name scribbled on it, laying on her bed. She took it, went into the bathroom, closed and locked the door, and snapped on the light. She ripped open the envelope, her heart beating fast. She took out a letter, in the same scribbly font.

_Annabeth,_

_You're probably confused as hell. I apologize for all of this. But everything is necessary if we want to win. This is for the best of everyone. Listen, if you want to try and do something that will help, I highly recommend you come to this location at midnight. Do you remember the place where Jason and Piper were last seen? Come there. Wear clothes fit for walking, something you can move in. Bring your weapons. Stay alert. Make sure no one follows you. And, don't. Tell. Anyone. About. Anything. Or you_ will _regret it. I really wish we didn't have to do this, but it's the only way. Again, bring your sword, make sure you're there on time. Everything will be fine, as long as you can trust this. We're not trying to hurt you but to protect. You'll know everything when you come to meet me. I'll see you soon, Annabeth._

_-T.Z.G._

What in Zeus? Annabeth thought. T.Z.G.? Who _is_ that? Midnight. It was around eleven, so Annabeth left the bathroom, taking the letter with her, hiding it in her pillow. She got into bed and tried to sleep.

She couldn't.

At around 11:50, she got up. She changed into something fit for moving. Well, she didn't really change. She stayed in her shirt and leggings, she just threw a hoodie over them due to the nice chill. She grabbed her sword and headed out. Walking through the nightly atmosphere, she wrapped her arms around herself, shivering slightly. She thought about waking Percy up, just in case, but, she realized, if anyone else was needed, they would be informed. She walked near the border of the camp, nearing the tree and the high bushes surrounding it. She stood, waiting. A bit later, she felt someone's presence behind her. She tensed, her hand landing on the hilt of her sword. The person came closer, and she heard metal scraping metal.

Presumably, a knife being unsheathed. Without turning around, she took out her own sword and swung, meeting the other person's hit. The person was wearing black pants, a black tee-shirt, and seemed to have black cloth wrapped around the face as a mask. During the small duel, Annabeth had come to realize that this person didn't mean to hurt her, only to block. This person was good, but, apparently, Annabeth was better.

She judo-flipped the person, knocking the knife out of their hand. She lay the tip of her sword against the person's neck, then crouched down and pulled off the make-shift mask. What she saw, or rather who, was not who she was expecting. She gasped, "Thalia?!"

* * *

**Hello! So, uh, the last chapter was kind of depressing. Well, for me at least. I ship Jasper, and, the only reason I had them break up was for the development of the plot. They will reunite as lovers, however. Though, unfortunately, not now. But it will be worth it when the time comes ;)**

**And, due to my not updating in like, a month, to which I give my sincerest apologies, I gave you** _**two** _ **updates today. Chapter eight of this story and chapter three of** _**From All Around** _ **. So, I'll see you all in the next chapter, I hope you enjoyed this one! Leave a review on what you think will happen next! I mean, only if you want to. Hehe.**


	9. Ice Cream and Anger

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

**Leo**

Jason.

Piper.

Reyna.

Hazel.

And so many others.

Jason and Piper were set to be the Praetors once everything was set up, though that might change considering the two are giving all they have to stay as far away from each other as possible. Nobody knew why, Piper and Jason came out of their room looking more radiant than the sun, then Reyna arrived, and, well, it was like there was a force pushing them away from each other. Jason had his things moved to a different room a week ago, and each morning Piper came to breakfast—late—with her eyes red-rimmed and shadowed. She hadn't been getting any sleep, it seemed, and Jason wasn't any better. Though he was far better at hiding his emotions. But Piper _had_ been getting better at that, too. Unfortunately.

Their fight must have been bad, but they will fix it. They always do. Even though this was the biggest yet, usually they'd make out and make up by this time. One week is a bit much. The only thing Leo found to worry over was that Reyna was _glued_ to Jason. Not literally, of course, but he didn't seem to mind it. Something was up with those three.

And Thalia, she'd been gone far too long. They hadn't received word from her in a while; she was supposed to be back a few days ago. Leo guessed that someone figured her out, and was interrogating her. The only thing they could do about that, however, was waiting. They had to wait until their armies build large enough for them to be able to march onto the original camp and demand those who wished to join them do it soon. Leo snapped out of his thoughts when he felt the mattress dip beside him. Calypso smiled at him; her pale cheeks dimpled. "I miss you," She said.

All worries forgotten, he pulled her onto his lap, leaning back against the headboard. He caught her mouth in his, hands tangled in each other's hair. Their lips moved hard against each other, and Leo thanked every god and goddess that he could breathe through his nose instead of having to pull back. Though he did after a bit, breathless. Calypso's chest heaved, and she bit her lip, smiling slyly. "As much as I'd like to take this further, something's up."

Leo twirled a lock of her hair around his finger, "What's going on? Everything alright?"

"Well, I can name a few things…."

Leo sighed. Of course, many things were not alright. Thalia missing. Jason and Piper. There wasn't much order at their camp. They couldn't even call it a camp yet. There were not so many people, but there were some. "Tell me, what is it this time?"

Calypso frowned, resting her head against his chest. "Piper is not doing so great. She and Jason seemed to have gotten into a fight, and she isn't coping well."

Leo grinned, "She might need some ice cream."

Calypso chuckled, "You know, I think when she and I get to know each other better, we'll be good friends. She seems amazing."

Leo nodded, "Oh yeah, you two would get on really well. I'll stop by her room in a bit to see how she's doing."

"Have you talked to her since the fight at all?"

"Yeah, but she hasn't told me anything."

"And Jason, how about him?"

Leo shook his head, "No, nothing."

Calypso opened her mouth, then closed it, averting her eyes. Grasping her chin in his hand, he turned her face towards him. "Spill it."

She sighed, "Look, I swear, I'm not trying to cause trouble or spread rumors, but, Leo, I'm telling you, Reyna has something to do with it."

"With what?" Leo asked, confused.

"Their fight. Don't you see? They were doing so well, and then the day Reyna comes, boom. They avoid each other like the plague."

Leo laughed, "Calypso, you're funny, but no. Of course, Reyna has nothing to do with it. Jason is over her, and Piper knows better than to get jealous. Trust me, whatever it is between them has nothing to do with her."

"Just a theory," Calypso muttered.

Leo pressed a quick kiss to her lips, gently setting her off his lap. "I'm going to go see Piper now, okay?"

She smiled, nodding. "Love you."

"Love you, too," Leo replied, walking out of his room.

As Leo strode through the halls of the Big House Two, he marveled over everything they've accomplished. With the unexpected help of some of the Gods, they built five levels in Big House Two. The first floor had a bunch of meeting rooms and the weapon room. Floors two and three contained the bedrooms. Floor four was where everyone ate, and floor five had a swimming pool, gym, and indoor training area. They had another building, which was the infirmary. And the larger house looking one behind the Big House Two, which was the Praetor House. That was complete with six floors, and really a beauty, though it still needed a bit more work.

Then there was Thalia's place, she only wanted a two-story cabin. And, the actual camper's cabins, but those are still being built, so no one stays there. The few campers they had were being kept on the second floor. Finally, Leo stopped at Piper's door, and he heard muffled crying. Frowning, he opened the door, not bothering to knock. "Beauty Queen?" There she was, laying on the covers face down, her whole body shaking. "Pipes," Leo sighed, walked over. He got into bed next to her and pulled her into his arms. As soon as she calmed down, she looked up, sniffling. "Sorry, you had to see that."

"Piper, what's going on? When are you and Jason going to make up?" Leo tried to make his voice as soft as possible, so it didn't come out as accusing.

Piper hiccupped, "Why would we make up?"

"Well, usually, couples do that when they get into a fight," He said, trying to lighten the mood up.

"Leo, uh, there's something I haven't yet told you. I'm guessing Jas—he didn't, either."

Leo frowned, "You haven't told me what started the fight."

"That's the thing, Repair Boy. This isn't a fight."

"What in Hades are you crying over, then?" Leo asked, thoroughly confounded.

Piper squeezed her eyes shut as a few tears fell, "He broke up with me," She whispered, her words almost inaudible.

Understanding smacked Leo hard, then anger surged through him. "Why?"

"H-he keeps saying I cheated on him. Leo, I didn't, I swear I didn't," She croaked.

"I know, Pipes, I believe you," He said, getting up.

"Where are you going?" Piper sat up, wiping at her eyes and pushing her hair back.

Leo grit his teeth, "I'm going to go show that jerk a lesson."

It was now his turn to be mad at the Son of Zeus.


	10. Swords and Laughter

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

**Thalia**

Thalia bit her lip hard to stifle her laughs at Annabeth's face. Her mouth had fallen open wide, and her eyes seemed just about ready to fall out of their sockets. "T-Tha-Thalia," Annabeth breathed, slowly pulling her sword away. "Oh, my gods! Thalia!" She exclaimed.  
Said girl couldn't take it, and burst out laughing. "Oh, you should see your face, girl!" Thalia stood up, patting down her clothes to remove any pieces of grass.

Annabeth frowned, "This isn't funny. What in Tartarus is going on? Did you put that envelope on my bed?" She demanded.

Thalia sobered up, sighing. "Yes, Anne, I did. I'm assuming you want an explanation?"

Annabeth nodded. She hesitated before sheathing her sword, then crossed her arms. "Well?" Annabeth looked at Thalia expectantly.

Thalia looked around, "Can you—can we do this in private, please? I can't risk anyone else hearing."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes, looking suspicious. _And rightly so,_ Thalia thought. "Fine," Annabeth huffed at last.

"Thank you. Come," Thalia led them behind the tall bushes, and she could just hear the gears turning in Annabeth's head. They sat down on the other side of the bushes, on the grass. "Explain," Annabeth demanded curtly.

"Look, this is going to be a lot to process, so bear with me, alright?" Thalia said. She had to make this as easy as possible, but it was going to be a ton to gather at once. Annabeth nodded, and Thalia began.

"Well, it all started off when Jason and Piper were taken—er, kidnapped," She corrected sheepishly. Annabeth's gray eyes narrowed, "What exactly do you have to do with that?"

"Just let me finish. Keep the questions till the end."

When Annabeth nodded again—her lips pursed this time—Thalia resumed. "So, you know how after the war with Gaea the two camps were joined? Well, me and a few others, we decided to start our own…call it a camp, that's our aim for now. We set up in this magically protected piece of land, and we have some buildings set up—believe it or not.

"Our goal is to have one camp that represents both Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. But this one, we rule it ourselves. Obviously, there'll be organization with the positions, we have two people set to be praetors. And they'll be in a meeting to figure out how we'll sort the campers.

"We have a few campers right now, but we're recruiting more. We're bringing new demigods there, too. The thing is, we need someone—and just temporarily—to be our inside man. Well, in this case woman. And so you see, you—"

"You want me to spy on Camp Half-blood for you?" Annabeth's face was blank, and Thalia hated more than anything that she couldn't read her expression.

Thalia swallowed, "Kind of. Not really. Yes. No."

"What do Jason and Piper have to do with this?"

Thalia paused, "We made them an offer. They held up their side, so once a few more things are set, they'll take over as praetors. But I'll be the one in charge."

Annabeth frowned in obvious confusion, "You lost me. You have two praetors, but you're in charge?"

"Again, this is going to be a mix of both the Roman and Greek camps. We have some of each."

"I see. What buildings do you have set up so far?" She asked curiously.

Thalia thought for a moment, "We have a small infirmary to help us get by for now. Uh, we have the main building, which we call the Big House Two, and the Praetor House, my place, and some cabins."

Annabeth nodded, her expression still impossible to distinguish. "Hazel and Reyna?"

"They're safe. They're all safe, don't worry."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes, then her resolve crumpled. "How is Piper? Is she alright? We saw blood when she and Jason were taken—are either of them hurt?"

Thalia's eyes widened, _whoa!_ "Don't worry, they're fine. Both of them. Piper misses you." _I think._ Thalia remembered how Piper and Jason got into a fight, but decided to keep that information from later. No need to make Annabeth's poor brain hurt even more with the overload of information.

"Reyna, she hasn't hurt Piper, right?"

"No," Thalia said slowly. "Why?"

Annabeth shrugged, "She'd do anything to get rid of Piper. She has this obsession with Jason. Not sure if it's a Roman thing or something 'cause Jason seems obsessed with Piper, Hazel with Frank and vise versa…." She trailed off at the incredulous look on Thalia's face.

"Well, you are taking this better than I thought."

Annabeth shrugged, a thoughtful look crossing her features. Then, to Thalia's surprise and pleasant confused shock, Annabeth laughed. She _laughed._

When she didn't stop emitting her cackles, Thalia panicked. She broke Annabeth!

"Oh—oh my! I'm sorry! This is just crazy shit, Thalia! I'm so sorry," She calmed down, letting out a few stray chuckles.

Thalia blinked out of her stupor, "Will you do it, then?" She asked hopefully.

Annabeth bit her lip, the humor draining out of her face. Even in the darkness, Thalia could see the conflict going on in her friend's head.

"What exactly do you want me to do?"

"Well, we need more people. I was thinking we could start with the essentials, Nysaa—to help with engineering. Will—for infirmary help. Rachel and Nico, well, they're our friends, you know?"

"Yes, but, like, _what_ do you want me to do?"

Thalia couldn't help her laugh, "Just bring them here. And make sure not. A single. Soul. Knows."

She saw Annabeth frown, "What about Percy? He knows me so well, I can't hide anything from him if I tried."

Thalia huffed out a breath, "Try. If you have to, bring him along. I mean, the plan was to bring you two eventually…" Thalia trailed off.

"How about our stuff?" Annabeth relaxed a bit. Good, she was getting comfortable with the situation. That would make all of this easier. "I'll make another trip here in a few days to get whatever whoever needs from wherever."

Annabeth blinked, "You lost me. Again."

Thalia chuckled, "Don't worry about it. If you want, since you have in, bring a small bag of things you absolutely cannot live without for a week, maximum."

"I can't fit Percy in a bag, you know," Annabeth crossed her arms.

"Don't worry, you'll survive without him," She chuckled.

Annabeth frowned sadly. "It's hard to live without someone you love," She noted.

Thalia didn't know how to answer that. "Anyway, so you'll do it?"

Annabeth's lips broke out into a smile, "This sounds so cool! I'm really excited!"

"Well there's something nobody would've expected," Thalia smirked.

"I'll do it."

"You'll do it?" Thalia raised her brows excitedly.

Annabeth nodded vigorously, "Damn right, I will."


	11. Crap and Angry Women

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

**Jason**

Naturally a Roman, Jason was fairly good at getting rid of monsters. However, the one in his head? He had no idea what to do about it. This monster, or in terms one may be more familiar with, the _emotional_ side of his head, begged him to go back to Piper. To wrap her in his embrace, to inhale her warmth, get wrapped up in their pleasure.

Yet the logical part of his head told him to push away those thoughts. He shouldn't let his emotions cloud his judgements, after all. It made sense—though he was only assuming as he didn't get any details from Reyna. Not that he wanted to hear them. He couldn't bear the thought of Piper wrapped up in someone else's arms. Someone who was not him. He woke up that first day here in the bed, injured, and Piper was up, already sitting, and she didn't react too strongly to seeing Leo alive. Had she truly known and cheated?

It fit, he could only think. But she loved him. Or at least used to, he thought bitterly. Piper's hurt, tear-stained face flashed inside his head. Either she was a really good actress, like her father, or maybe she _didn't_ cheat. Jason had not even considered that. He had gone out of his way to avoid Piper all throughout the week, and the few glimpses he had seen of her...she looked horrible.

How badly he wanted to shove the food down her throat. And force her eyes shut so she could sleep properly. And wrap her in his arms, kissing away her tears as she wept.

Yet all his time was occupied with Reyna. It wasn't that she was bad company, she was. It was just...different. She was his girlfriend now and—girlfriend. How odd it felt to have someone other than Piper fill that role.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts as someone tapped on his door. He had moved his things out of his and Piper's room as soon as he kissed Reyna in front of her—a kiss of thanks and apologies. Thanks for the warning of Piper cheating and lying, and sorry for not seeing it sooner and going back to Reyna, as he should've from the start.

Jason opened the door, and any thoughts of Piper drained out of his head as Reyna wrapped her arms around his neck, crashing her lips to his as he tangled his fingers in her hair. It was sloppy, the kiss, yet firm, but he did not care. He did not care that he didn't feel the spark he felt with Piper. He did not care that the monster in his head was telling him this felt so very wrong. He pushed that all away and focused on the girl in front of him. The woman in front of him.

They had been intimate three times this past week, and Jason took shame in admitting his thoughts were of Piper half the time. How her warm tightness felt better around him. How her short nails pressing into his back did not hurt as much as Reyna's long ones. How Piper let him take control, when Reyna was of the most dominating. How Piper's soft whimpers sounded in comparison to Reyna's harsh moans. Reyna broke away as they heard the door burst open once again, and Leo stormed in, a murderous look on his face. Still glaring at Jason, he spoke. "Leave us, Roman."

Reyna raised a brow, "You'll need to be more specific. There are two of us in here. Greek," She added after a heartbeat.

When Leo turned his glare on her, she rolled her eyes and sashayed out, swaying her hips and closing the door. Jason noticed she left it open a crack. There was a shadow underneath the door. She was still there.

Snake.

"What do you want?" He asked, turning his attention to the fuming pile of thin bones and skin that was called Leo.

"I want you to answer me this. Why in Tartarus did you break up with Piper? Not sure you even noticed, but she is unable to produce tears anymore. Like, I doubt she even reached that point of misery when she thought I died! She's broken. Because of you and your stupid, cold Zeus heart. You hurt her really bad." _Stupid cold Zeus heart? What the hell? He wasn't Khione!_

Jason narrowed his eyes, taking a daring step forward. "You of all people in the goddamned world would know why!" He shouted, barely paying attention to Reyna opening his door and stepping inside, the door swinging on its hinges. "Now, you tell me, Leo Valdez, because I am wondering, does Calypso know you were cheating on her?" Jason was furious. How dare he approach him like this. He was the wronged one here.

Leo's baffled look did not fool him. "What the actual fuck?"

Nor did his unexpected swearing. Which was rather hilarious, Jason thought at the back of his head. The pile of bones knew how to curse. Adorable.

"Where did you get that—you're screwing with me! Where, pray tell, did you get that from? Huh? That I cheated? Did you accuse Piper of that, too?"

Jason clenched his jaw, and Reyna's eyes flipped from left to right between the two boys, watching the exchange intently, her eyes sharp with focus. "Reyna told me everything! Quit lying, man! It really is going to get you nowhere! The truth is out." Jason crossed his arms defensively, towering over Leo. He had to give it to him, though, the son of Hephaestus didn't seem fazed at all. "Reyna? Really?" Leo cackled humorously. Again, hilarious.

Reyna took a step towards them, "Yes, really. I did. He knows everything. Piper was cheating on Jason. You were cheating on Calypso. Together. I think someone should tell your poor girlfriend. It's not nice to keep someone in the dark like this. Calypso has the right to know."

As Leo drew breath to retort, a different voice spoke. "I have the right to know what?"

Jason's head shot up, as did Reyna's and Leo's. All at the same time. This was playing out like a drama movie. Literally, because—

Crap.

Crap.

Crap.

Crap.

Crap.

The word repeated in Jason's head multiple times as everything unfolded in front of him.

Calypso stood in the doorway, her eyes were narrowed suspiciously, Hazel and Hylla standing behind her. Out of the corner of his eye, Jason thought he saw Reyna smirk. A look of determined innocence replaced the mirth so fast,though, Jason decided he imagined it. There was nothing funny about this situation.

Reyna finally broke the tormenting silence. "Calypso, there's something you need to know. Something you should've been told a week ago, when everyone else found out."

Calypso frowned, "And what exactly is that?"

"I'm sorry if this comes out harsh. Leo has been cheating on you."

This was one of those times Jason wished he were dead. He knew how to deal with weeping women, on some occasions, but angry women...that was a whole other story. There was no denying it. He was doomed.


	12. Knives and Betrayal

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

**Piper**

Piper was walking down the hall in the Big House Two, wondering why the halls were empty, when she heard something that ruined her day even more. Not that her days were happy. She was miserable. Lonely. And she really didn't want to talk to anyone about it, she didn't, not when Hazel came by to coax her out her room, or when Calypso tried to lure her out with ice cream. That almost worked. Piper sped up when she heard the arguing from Jason's new room, "...out harsh. Leo has been cheating on you."

Piper's heart stopped beating as she heard nothing.

Zilch.

Zero.

Silence.

She turned the corner and a sight she saw. Calypso was standing in the doorway of Jason's room, and Hylla and Hazel were exchanging looks as they backed out, slowly. She went up to stand next to them, frowning, and she swallowed when she felt Jason's gaze trained at her. As Reyna's words settled in, Piper blinked. Oh, shoot. No. She did not just say that.

Reyna could break her heart all she wanted, but Calypso was too low of a blow. She was going to retaliate when Reyna continued, her voice smug, "With Piper."

…

…

…

"Oh, shit," Piper breathed, as Calypso's jaw dropped. She turned to her with a horrified expression, betrayal dripping from her features. This was too much. Piper shook her head, already knowing it was useless. "Calypso, it isn't true. She's lying," She said as calmly as possible, trying not to use Charmspeak. She didn't dare look inside at Jason or Leo's faces. She didn't want to look at Reyna's. Not ever.

Calypso began to shake, rage taking over. "I cannot believe you!"

Piper flinched as she stomped into the room, storming up to Leo. Piper glanced away as she heard the echoing of a loud, hard, painful-sounding smack. She looked up slowly, scanning everyone's expressions. Reyna, the little Roman devil she was, smirked, her eyes wild with amusement. Jason stared at Leo and Calypso with wary shock, stunned, as if they had laughed it off instead.

His reaction would've been funny if her heart didn't clench painfully everytime she laid eyes on him. And if they were in a different situation, of course. Hylla seemed disappointed, yet irritatingly unfazed for the most part. Hazel, bless her, was evidently confused, and seemingly a bit scared.

And Leo, Gods, Leo. Have you ever watched someone you loved suffer? You watched with horror as they screamed pain—sometimes silently. Your eyes go wide, your mouth opens in terror, and your whole body shakes as you try to keep away tears.

That's similar to Leo's expression now, poor thing. It seemed he and Piper would suffer in their woes together. Leo, though, he was done for. Piper couldn't watch this. She blinked away tears as Calypso whipped around, then stormed up to Piper.

The hate in Calypso's hazel eyes shone fiercely, her features wrinkled in utter disgust. "I thought you were my friend!" Each word was another blow to home.

"Calypso—"

Calypso twisted to where Hylla was standing, stomped up to her, and swiftly unsheathed the dagger resting in her belt. Everyone stood frozen in shock as she whipped towards Piper, knife pointing out, and lunged. "You're going to pay for this!" She screeched.

Piper easily side-stepped her, then grunted slightly as the metal sliced at her inner wrist. Piper gasped for air, ducking under as the blade swept up, then caught Calypso's wrist, twisting slightly. The bloody knife clattered to the ground, the sound echoing. "Calypso, we weren't—" Piper tried again.

"No! Shut up! You have done enough! Freaking enough! Lying is just going to make this a whole lost worse for you!"

Ignoring the sting in her wrist and heart, Piper continued. "Listen, you need to calm down so we can—"

"So we can what? Talk? You want to talk? Do you really want to freaking talk about it?" Calypso was panting with rage, her expression irate. "There is nothing more to be said! You and Leo cheated on Jason and I! What more do you want to add? Honestly," She chuckled humorously, "No wonder Jason broke up with you."

Piper inhaled sharply, and Jason murmured, "Calypso," in warning, yet Calypso carried on, "You wanted to talk. I can talk! I can tell you why he left you! You want to know why? It is because, you, Piper McLean, are a pathetic, deceitful, manipulating Aphrodite slut who thinks she can get away with anything! You are an ugly, lying little bitch who acts like she runs everything and can do whatever the hell she freaking wants. Here's some news, you are anything but that! You are nothing! Don't you see? Why did your father send you to the Wilderness School? Why did Jason leave you? Why do all your friends hate you and hate hanging around you? It's because you're freaking nothing! You deserve hell, no, you deserve the most painful freaking suffering for what—"

"Calypso!" A powerful voice boomed. "That. Is. Enough!"

Calypso had shut up, but the words were out. And they hurt so much. Hylla looked stunned, Hazel looked ready to cry for Piper, Leo was broken as ever, and Jason looked like he had a war going on in his head. Reyna was grinning.

Thalia, who just came, was pissed.

And Piper couldn't take it anymore. She hadn't cried in a few hours, which was a good record, and the past two days her sobs were tearless. But this, when she faced the reality of how much she couldn't see, she broke. That was why Annabeth always wanted to hang out with Percy, it was why Leo acted like he was dead, it was why there was always strain between her and Calypso, which she never noticed until now. It was why her father sent her to the Wilderness school. It was why Jane hated her so much. It was why Jason made sweet love to her for the first time then broke up with her the next morning. It was true. She really was nothing. And she was an idiot for not seeing that.

Everything came tumbling down on her, and it's weight felt almost real; she collapsed to the ground, her hair a curtain around her as she began letting out the tears at last. She gasped for air, uncaring there was an audience, she shattered into even smaller pieces, unseeing and unhearing the voices that grew louder and the feet that shuffled towards her. She blocked it all out. She was alone in this suffocating bubble, and she would need to fend for herself. It would be the last time anyone saw a trace of emotion from her. Emotions cloud your judgement. Emotions cloud your decisions. They cloud everything, a thick layer of fog growing until you're blinded by them. That couldn't happen to her. She swore it.

This was the last time she would allow someone to see the pain of Piper McLean.


	13. Faces Set In Stone

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Thalia**

Thalia stood in shock as Calypso lunged at Piper, both girls had tears streaming down their faces, Piper more composed. Looking inside Jason's room, Jason, Reyna, and Leo stood, stunned, and outside, Hylla and Hazel were gaping.

Piper quickly disarmed Calypso as said girl screamed at her, and Thalia knew that Piper wouldn't last long before she really broke. She had thought Piper and Jason made up, but apparently they still didn't talk about their fight, whatever it was about.

Finally, Piper dropped to the ground, gasping for air as Calypso stormed off. Everyone snapped out of their stupor, and Thalia rushed to Piper, worried she was going to pass out. She wasn't breathing evenly, drawing more air in than she was letting out. "Piper, listen to me. Piper, you need to breathe." Jason hesitantly stepped forward, "Pipes, come on. You're going to faint." He crouched next to her, and time seemed to stop as Piper lifted her head, shaking her hair away from her face, giving Jason the most broken, hurt look Thalia had ever seen. Piper gulped in air, looking away from him, and he stood, his mask of stone back. Thalia gently pulled Piper to her feet, and led her to Jason's room, giving her a nudge when she hesitated at the door. "Come on," She gestured for Piper to sit on the bed, then settled down next to her. Thalia called everyone back in, then looked to Hazel. "Can you please bring Calypso?" Hazel nodded, then silently left. Everyone else filed in, each person avoiding the other's eyes.

Thalia, however, noticed Reyna's lips twitch at the ground, and she narrowed her eyes at the Roman. Hazel came with Calypso quickly, and Calypso's eyes were puffy, red, and wet. Piper hiccuped next to Thalia, wiping furiously at her face as she attempted to calm her breathing. Thalia turned to Piper on the bed, "Piper, I need you to tell me everything that happened. From the start."

Piper nodded, her throat working as she swallowed. "Well, uh, we woke up the morning—"

"Who's 'we'?" Thalia interpreted, already knowing.

Piper grimaced, as if it hurt her to say it. "Jason," She whispered. Said boy inhaled sharply, his mask of stone still set in place. "We woke up, and after, um," Piper's eyes widened at the floor, and a pretty pink shaded her cheeks. Ah. Thalia wanted to laugh. They were at it.

"We got up out of bed and put clothes on—I mean...shit. We changed out clothes then left our room. We were standing there...talking...for a moment and then I hear her calling him and he walks over to her and then—"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but who is 'her' and who is 'he'?" Thalia asked.

Piper narrowed her eyes, "You know exactly who I mean."

Thalia blinked innocently, "No I don't."

Piper huffed, crossing her arms, and out of the corner of her eye Thalia saw Jason's mask crumble into longing. Poor boy.

" _Reyna_ called _Jason_ and _Jason_ walked over to _Reyna_ and then _Reyna_ said something to _Jason_ and _Jason_ said something back to _Reyna._ " Piper emphasized the names while glaring at Thalia, and her harsh stare dissolved as she continued. "He came storming up to me, and he was mad—irate. Like, I get we sometimes get into fights but he is—was never like that with me." Piper's voice was low, her eyes blinking fast as Jason shifted on his feet, everyone else in a deadly silence. "He asked me why I was _cheating_ on him with Leo, and why I didn't tell him that I knew Leo was alive. Obviously, it's impossible that I cheated because I was with Jason all night since we got here, I never left his sight. I couldn't have known Leo was alive because if I did, I wouldn't have been able to hide it. Jason would've seen right through me. He didn't listen to me when I denied it, broke up with me, then he went back to _her_ and he—" Piper's voice caught, and she scowled at the ground, reminding Thalia of Nico. "He kissed her," Piper continued softly. "And then today, I'm walking down the hall wondering where everyone is, and I hear shouting. And when I get closer I hear Reyna telling Calypso that Leo cheated on her with me, which _isn't_ true."

Thalia looked around the room, save for Leo, Hylla, and Reyna, they all seemed unconvinced. Thalia mentally snorted, _and to think they were loyal friends._

"And then, well, you know what happened after," Piper finished.

Reyna sighed, placing her arms on her hips. "Piper, just because you don't _like_ being Aphrodite's daughter, it doesn't mean you don't like the sex. I heard you and Leo early on the morning when you and Jason arrived. I was walking by a bedroom with his name on the door, and I know the female sounds coming from in there weren't Calypso's because I had seen her when I entered this camp. Hazel is too young for it, and it wasn't me, obviously, so it was you."

True.

Calypso clenched her jaw, and a look of disgust marred Jason's features. Piper's mouth dropped, "I was in bed with Jason the whole fucking night!"

Reyna snorted, "Look at you, getting defensive. It's clear you were with Jason for the sex, I mean, from personal experience I can agree with you that he is _excellent_ in bed."

Low blow, Roman.

Piper's eyes narrowed, "Believe it or not, I've had sex _one_ time my entire life. I was a virgin before Jason had me that night we were brought here."

Well, that changes things.

Reyna scoffed, "Lier."

Maybe not.

"Really? Reyna, if it weren't my second time you wouldn't have heard sounds of pleasure. If it were only my second time, it still would've hurt like shit."

She did have a point.

Reyna sneered at her, crossing her arms, "Look at you now, grasping at straws. You're just so—"

Piper looked at Jason, "Are you happy?"

What?

Jason narrowed his eyes, "You think this whole thing fucking amuses me?" He shouted.

Oops. Wrong question.

Piper closed her eyes, opening them and glancing at the ground, a resigned look crossing her features. A defeated look. "Let me rephrase that. Are you happier with Reyna than you were with me?"

Oh.

Jason hesitated, "Yes. I am."

_Oh._

Piper nodded, still not meeting anyone's eyes. Her face was suddenly blank, unreadable, and that worried Thalia.

Crap.

Thalia looked around the room, "I want everybody out of here. All of you but Jason, please."

Piper threw a questioning glance at her, then got up. She passed Jason, and her eyes dropped to the ground, but Thalia could tell Piper felt his eyes on her by the way she stiffened up.

When Piper walked by Reyna, however, she paused, and so did everyone else. "Know that I am not shitting you when I say I don't care if you convince the whole world of your lies. No matter what you throw at us, I still love Jason, I always will. And since he's happy with you, I'll leave the two of you in peace. But," Piper's tone took on a calm yet threatening one. It actually scared Thalia for a moment, and everyone else seemed to have the look of stunned fear on their faces. "If you hurt him, physically, emotionally, or mentally, you will answer to me first. And you won't be seeing the Aphrodite side of me, no, you'll be seeing the vicious monster I save to unleash on my enemies. You are nothing but a lying, cheating, deceiving two-faced Roman bitch and I will, one day, I will make you pay tenfold for the pain you have put me, Leo, Jason, and Calypso through. For now, stay the fuck out of my face, or you _will_ be meeting with the end of Katoptris. When that day does come, nothing will be able to save you from my wrath. Not Jason, not Thalia, not your little metal dogs, or any of the Roman cowards that follow you, or even death. Because if I die trying to take you down, I will drag myself out of the Underworld, and I will make sure the next time I end up there, you're right beside me. I swear it on the River Styx." Piper glared at Reyna, who actually gulped and took a small step back.

Thalia and the others picked their jaws off the ground as Piper stormed out, all but Jason following. When the door closed behind them, Thalia let out a humorless chuckle. "I've never heard her curse that much."

Jason blinked, "I've never heard her curse. Ever."

"Is there anything you'd like to add to what Piper said?"

Jason's lips twitched, "I think she threatened Reyna well enough."

Thalia barked a laugh, "Reyna's expression was priceless. But I'm talking about the dramatic story that is your lives."

Jason shook his head, "No."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded, running a hand through his golden locks. "I'm sure."

"Tell me, how do you know Piper was cheating on you?" Thalia asked softly.

Jason scowled, "Reyna told me. As Piper mentioned."

"Right. I know. But did Reyna give you any proof?"

"Well, I mean, no."

"Then how do you know _Reyna_ didn't lie?"

"Her word is enough. She's a Roman, she has honor, pride, and a reputation that mean everything to her. She wouldn't want to ruin that for me."

"Love makes you do crazy things, Jase. It can blind you, or make you open your eyes. I understand that you trust Reyna, but is she really a trusted person?"

Jason opened his mouth, shut it, opened it again, then once more closed it.

He was stumped.


	14. Forced Smiles and Drama

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

**Reyna**

It was surprising Jason's door didn't have holes through it, what with all the eyes boring into it. Reyna stood, with an impatient Hazel, a fidgeting Leo, a bored Hylla, a teary-eyed Calypso, and a pissed-off-looking daughter of Venus.

Reyna would never admit it out loud, but Piper's threats had scared her. She had no doubt that she would keep her word—and that got Reyna thinking, maybe she had gone _too_ far. She wanted Jason, but maybe she should've done something less complicated. Less _painful_.

 _No!_ Another voice in her head shouted that Jason was finally hers, and she wasn't going to feel regret or guilt over that. Yet the logical part was telling her to confess. There was an internal war raging in Reyna's mind that she didn't notice the door open until she heard Thalia clear her throat.

Reyna's head snapped up, and she met two pairs of icy-blue orbs.

"I know you're all a bit ruffled, but I want you to get to work tomorrow. If you go to the War Room on the first floor, you'll find a list of things each of you guys can do. Piper, Jason, you'll soon be taking over as Praetors, very soon, and I expect your personal issues to not get in the way, alright?" Thalia said, as if nothing had happened.

Piper mutely nodded, her face blank as she glanced at Jason, whose throat worked as he swallowed. "Okay," He said, running his hand through his hair in a way that made Reyna want to _swoon._

"Where are you going to be tomorrow?" Hylla frowned at Thalia.

"I'll be bringing Annabeth and a few others."

Reyna noticed Piper perk up a bit, but then her face smoothed out, reminding Reyna of herself. _Ha! She is_ nothing _like me!_

Thalia walked off, and it didn't escape Reyna's notice when she threw her a stink eye. Hylla followed after Thalia silently, raising a brow at Reyna, and giving a slight nod, as if in approval. Jason, looking distracted, walked up to her. "Is everything alright?" Reyna asked him.

Jason seemed to force his smile, "Yeah. Fine, everything's fine." He stepped closer, pressing his lips to hers. As their mouths heatedly moved against each other, she heard Leo emit a disgusted sound.

As they pulled away, Leo stalked off to his room, visibly shuddering. Calypso headed towards the stairs, looking back towards where Leo was going before heading off her own path.

Reyna turned back to Jason, who was staring at Piper. _Eyes on me, Jason!_ Reyna frowned, the urge to tell someone she was lying to them all was growing stronger, the logical voice in her head getting louder. Piper and Jason seemed to be unable to look away from one another, and when Jason opened his mouth to speak, she pushed her shoulders back, lifted her head, and headed off towards her room. Hazel hesitated before following her, not sparing Reyna or Jason a second glance.

"So," Reyna started. She had to tell Jason. This was eating at her.

"How did you know Piper was cheating on me?" He blurted, frowning slightly.

Reyna blinked. "Oh, uh, well, I uh, I saw them. I saw them kissing. Yeah, kissing, right before they went into Leo's room."

Jason's face was unreadable, which nerved Reyna greatly. But he had no reason to not believe her. Right?

"Oh," Was all he let out.

"Yeah," Reyna breathed, suddenly scared.

Jason exhaled through his nose, slowly. The way he usually did when he was...pissed. He was probably just overwhelmed.

"I have to go. Eat. I'll see you at the meeting tomorrow, Reyna?"

Reyna grabbed his hand, halting him before he turned around, "Can I come to your room tonight?"

He blinked, then nodded vigorously. "Yeah, I think we both need a distraction." He smiled ruefully.

Reyna nearly sighed in relief, "I can't believe all of this drama is actually happening. You'd think we were young children looking for trouble."

Jason smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes, and the panic inside Reyna was back as fast as it was gone.

 _What did Thalia say to him?_ "Look, I'm really hungry. I'm going to grab a light dinner before going to my room. Come there in an hour. I'll be waiting for you."

He turned away, walking a few steps until he twisted around to look at her over his shoulder. "And, Reyna, if I were you I would eat something, too. You are going to need the energy to stay up all night." His voice was deep, low, and the panic from earlier faded into desire, flaring inside her.

Reyna swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry.

She took a deep breath, blinking rapidly as Jason smirked at her, his face dark with lust. "I'll see you in an hour, Reyna," His voice was husky, and it did _things_ to Reyna. She watched, standing for a long time staring at the place where he disappeared, turning the hall to get to the staircase.

Reyna's mood was dimmed, however, when her mind slipped to Piper. Jason's room was across the hall from hers, so she wouldn't hear them at night, but surely she knew they were being intimate. Especially with the comment Reyna made back in Thalia's room.

Something small inside her wanted to stop hurting Piper, even though that wasn't even her intention from the start; she just wanted Jason, and she was used to using her method of getting things she wanted. Do whatever you have to do to get whatever it is you want, and get rid of whoever stands in your way, friend or foe. Though those loyal to her didn't get trampled, and Piper was most definitely _not_ loyal to her.

Reyna snorted at the thought. If she hadn't known Piper's mother was Venus, Reyna would've honestly thought she was a daughter of Bellona, or maybe Mars.

No.

Not Mars, maybe Athena? She was intelligent, Piper, she was. Yet again, if Reyna didn't know better she never would've thought her to be a daughter of Venus, either. Reyna snapped out of her head, she would tell Jason tomorrow morning after their night of...fun.

As Reyna headed back to her room, her mind reluctantly wandered to the damage she had done. She had lied to Jason about Piper cheating and lying and broke those two up right away. About a week later she and Jason accused Leo of cheating with Piper, though Reyna obviously knew he didn't. She just was there to push Jason into doing it himself. Which he did.

After that, Reyna added more gas to the fire when she told Calypso Leo had been cheating on her, and that caused her to lunge at Piper with a knife. A _knife._ She probably would've managed to stab her either in the heart or the shoulder if Piper hadn't moved out of the way. _That_ would've been bad. Reyna clenched her jaw as she remembered Jason getting on his knees in front of Piper, reminding her to breathe, as if he still cared for her.

Yet it was impossible to not if he had truly loved her, which Reyna had no doubt he did. This time, the guilt won, rushing to the surface immediately.

Reyna closed her bedroom door as she frowned, _What had she done?_

She broke up two strongly stable couples in love, whose relationships might be ruined even after this cleared up. She turned Piper into something that resembled a damned Roman, her face always blank and her spine stiff and straight. Reyna burned the light out of Jason and Leo's eyes. She broke Calypso's heart in half.

She _couldn't_ tell anyone. What would they do to her?

Reyna had gotten herself into a very bad mess; it was bad. Really, really bad.

The drama was only just now starting. The past week had been a warm-up.


End file.
